Chasing Hess
by amourachilles
Summary: Chase is in love with Merrill. Merrill is in love with Chase. Problems. Chase has a boyfriend, aliens cause car wrecks, and Bo's strange obbsession with water. How is love suppossed to bloom with all these problems?
1. Meeting Chase

ME!

Hey a new story for everyone!I watched the Village over the weekend and fell in love with Joaquin Pheonix. So I decided to write this story. So This is Merrill OFC pairing.

"Meeting Chase"

I grumble and roll out of bed hitting the hardwood floors with a thud. I swear under my breath and stand up. I was gonna go help Grahm on the farm. I pulled on a pair of hip-hugger-lowrise jeans that were not so hippy-huggyish and more saggy-baggyish. I pulled on a green tee with "Slytherin" written in silver across the front. I pulled on green and silver flip-flops to match. I pulled my chin length brown hair into a high ponytail. I ran into the bathroom and put on some BO juice and brushed my teeth. I slurgged some mouthwash. I lined my eyes with eyeliner, brushed on some lip-gloss, and grabbed my purse as I ran out the door. I jump into my black Pathfinder and pull out of the drive. I own the vet clinic in town along with a summer children's vet education classes. All my money comes from saved up inheritance from my parents. They died in a car crash when I was 16. Grahm and Merrill have been watching over me scince. They hate it when I drive. Scince Grahm's wife died he's been a total wreck when he sees me rushing about in my car. When he sees me he watches extra close like I'm special or something. I see Merrill walking on the side of the road. I pull over.

"Need a ride?"I ask raising an eyebrow at his apparell.

"Sure." he says jumping in the car. He was wearing a suit which for Rilly was very unnatural. He smiled and looked out the window. I drive carefully for him but he still seems tense. We pull into the drive. I jump out of the car Merrill following suit. I follow him into his bedroom in the grage. I lay tummy down with my feet on his pillows while he strips down.

"So Rilly, what's with the suit?"I ask watching him pull on a white t-shirt.

"I had a job interveiw." he said pulling on a pair of jeans. Darned his arse so perfect. He gave me a skeptikal look and I gave him a "WHAT!" kinda look. The next thing I kow he's on top of me tickling my ribs. I half-scream half laugh as we fall onto the floor. WHPAM!

"Oww!" I half yelp half laugh.

Rilly is watching me. he leans over me one arm on each side of me. He leans dangerously close to my face when we hear a tiny voice.

"Uncle Merrill?" it was Bo.

Merrill sat up and started a mock-CPR. I coughed and played along with him.

"Well Bo I was teaching Chase here CPR."

"In your room?"

"Yes Bo in my room. It was too noisy outside." his voice drifted down the hall and down the steps. I sat up. I walked out into the hallway to leave. He stopped me. I shake my head no and he lets me pass with a hurt look on his face. As I'm stretching to put up a jar in the pantry I feel his eyes burn into my side.

"Rilly it's rude to stare." I say looking at him.

He walks over and puts his hands on my sides. Oi those eyes of his. I wanted to kiss him right there but I restrain bless the presence of Bo and Morgan. I admitt it I loved Merrill and I think he loved me too.

ME

Sorry for such a short chapter but i'm in a rush. If you've read "Wanting You" in the Troy section you would know i've been sick. So yeah I have the next two cahppies written out just not typed i'll get them up asap!


	2. I Can't, or Can I?

A/e: Sry for the cheestasticness of it all. I have more humor coming i just have to get used to writing it. thanks for all the loverly reveiws!

"I Can't, or can I?"

Merrill leaned in close. I pull away faster than you can say "Poo". I look at him and walk out the screendoor to the backyard. I climb into Bo's playhouse and sit. I wanted to be with Rilly belive me I do. I can't though. I have someone. His name is Ben. He drives me nuts with his cheesy humor but he's so sweet. Rilly and him don't get along. I wish they did it would make my life easier.

"Chase?" Rilly asked climbing into the playhouse with me which was a tight squeeze.

"Yeah?"I reply no enthusiasim whatsoever.

"I'm sorry. I know you have Ben, I just can't control myself around you."

"I can tell." I say looking him square in the eyes with a look that could scare the boogieman.

"I'm sorry. Come back inside with me." his amazing eyes beg for me to go with him but I can't move. My behind is stuck.

"I'll be in in a minute." I say.

"OK." he says leaving the playhouse.

I squirm to get my rear end free but I can't. I push down on the floorboards with my hands to pull it out to no avail. CRACK! Owwww...I'm on the ground. I look up. Oh no! I broke Bo's playhouse! I jump up brushing my rear off. Oh my gosh! The butt of my pants is gone! I sprint to my car and jump in to go home to change. I drive quickly. As I drive something steps out of the bushes. I hit it head on. All I remember is the sound of a dying animal. I wake to a sweaty hand clamping mine. I look around. I see Rilly. He tries to pull his hand away but I hold tight.

"Rilly? What happened?" I ask him.

"Y-y-you were in-" Rilly starts to cry. I hold his head against my tummy cause my chest hurts too bad to touch.

"You were in a car crash." says a blunt voice. I look over it's Ben. I watch him pull Rilly away and take his place. HEY! I have Rilly come to the other side and I hold his hand.

"Why are you always touching him!" Ben spits. I'm shocked he's never yelled or anything ever.

"Because he needs me and quite frankly I need him."

"Well if you two need eachother so much why don't you get married!"

"I don't know. Why don't we Merrill? Why don't we get married?"

"Are you serious?"Merrill asks watching me close.

I look him square in the eye, "Yes, Merrill I am."

"But Ben."

"Screw him."I say bluntly looking at Ben's reaction. He left. Just turned and left.

"O-ok,"Rilly says,"If you really want to."

"Merrill I have scince I met you."


End file.
